


A coffee, an apple muffin and your love, please!

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten days in Gwaine's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A coffee, an apple muffin and your love, please!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta! Writtent for the Merlin Daisy Chain at [Merlin Writers](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/)

**Day one**

It was still dark outside when Gwaine opened the café door. He was the first one there. Merlin never came before 7.20AM.

Gwaine loved to do the morning shifts. That meant working with Merlin and Merlin was the easiest guy to work with. He was always cheery, had always a great film or a great book to suggest and he made the most perfect latte in the world.

Gwaine also liked the customers that came in the morning. Mostly regulars, coming for a quick cup before going to work. Some stayed to take their breakfast there but most of them just took their coffee and left. They were easy to please. Not like the picky old ladies that came in the afternoon, the too noisy kids coming after school with their mums or the freaky guys coming just before the closing time.

Gwaine turned on all the machines, opened the shutters and put the heating on. As he started setting up the tables, Merlin came in.

“Good morning!”

“Morning!”

They didn’t talked that much. The first customers would be there in less than ten minutes so Merlin went behind the counter to verify the cash register and set everything to be ready to make his perfect lattes.

***

An hour later, after the rush on, Merlin and Gwaine were finally allowed to exchange more than two words in a row.

“So? How was your week-end?” Merlin asked, preparing cappuccinos for the three ladies working in the lingerie shop on the other side of the street.

“Boring…”

“It wouldn’t be if you asked Carebear out…”

“Merlin…” Gwaine sighed. “We’ve already talked about it. I’m not going to make a fool of myself.”

“As you wish. But don’t complain that your evenings and week-ends are boring than!”

Merlin put the whipped cream on top of the last cup and went to serve the girls.

Gwaine sighed again. It was like a never ending conversation. At least once a day, Merlin would try to convince him that he should ask that guy out. Carebear. Merlin had been the one to suggest the nickname as they didn’t know his real name. He was big and muscular but his smile was gentle and he was always so polite and patient. He always ordered an apple and cinnamon muffin with a simple black coffee. Merlin thought it was a boring order. Gwaine found it cute. Coffee shops were quite trending at the moment and every one offered more and more sophisticated coffees and pastries. It was getting ridiculous. Gwaine had always preferred simple things.  
A great homemade apple muffin was ten times better than a complicated and chemical colourful cupcake!

“Gwaine, stop daydreaming! The guys from the sportswear shop are here!”

They were four and their orders changed every day. Merlin always took care of the drinks when Gwaine fetched the pastries.

***

8.58AM. Gwaine wasn’t staring at the clock, not at all.

“Gwaine, stop looking at that clock! It’s not going to make the time pass faster, you know.”

“I know, you tell me that every day.”

“Because you look at that clock everyday… He’s always coming at 9.05, no need to check.”

Gwaine groaned and continued to wash the dishes silently, trying to look at the the clock discreetly.

And, as always, less than ten minutes later, the bell chimed and Carebear entered the coffee shop. Gwaine nearly let the cup he was holding fall and Merlin chuckled.

“I’ll take care of the table 5! Go for him!”

“No, no, it’s okay… I’ll finish this order first.”

“As you wish.” Merlin shrugged.

Miraculously, Gwaine managed to have everything right for the table 5. Then he went to Carebear. He was wearing a burgundy woollen turtle neck. It made him look even more muscled if that was possible.

“Good morning, sir. What can I get for you?”

“Oh… Hmm…” Carebear always looked like he was pondering what to order but Gwaine knew that in the end he would take the same things.

“I’ll take a black coffee and an apple and cinnamon muffin, please.”

Gwaine didn’t bothered to note the order.

“Sure!”

***

An hour later, Gwaine was still bearing a big smile. Carebear always had this effect on him! But this time, Merlin wasn’t mocking him as he was quite busy at the moment.

Gwaine looked at him, standing next to the table in the corner. The customer, a handsome blond man, was talking to him animatedly. Gwaine knew this scene too well. It had been the same for two months now. Like Carebear, Blondie was a regular customer. Since his first visit, Merlin and he had had this strange relationship based on banter and teasing. Merlin kept saying he was a pompous prat but his fond smile betrayed his true feelings. And judging by the way Blondie was looking at him when Merlin looked away, the feelings were mutual.

Gwaine went back to his orders and left Merlin and Blondie at their usual old-married disputes.

***

**Day 2**

The weather was cold that day and it seemed to make people want more coffee than usual. Gwaine and Merlin hadn't had a minute to take a break since the opening and Gwaine was quite frustrated as he hadn’t really had time to admire Carebear.

Slowly, though, less people were coming in.

Merlin was in the storeroom when Blondie entered the coffee shop.

“Merlin! Come here! Blondie is there!” Gwaine shouted not discreetly at all.

Merlin came, blushing furiously. He elbowed Gwaine on his way to Blondie’s table.

“So you talked about me to your friend?” Blondie said.

“Hmmmm… I might have….”

“And Blondie?”

“It’s…just… I don’t know your name.”

“Arthur.”

“Merlin.”

Gwaine watched his friend as he smiled to Blond… Arthur. It was the first time they exchanged such an innocent smile.

Then Merlin came to prepare Arthur’s order.

“Hmmm Gwaine… Would you do me a favour?” Merlin asked with his best kicked puppy face.

“What do you want?”

“Arthur has asked me to… To drink a coffee with him so… Just 15 minutes! I’ll let you have a longer break tomorrow!”

“I don’t know Merlin, there are so many people at the moment…” Gwaine teased as the coffee shop was now nearly empty.

“Gwaine, please! Imagine it’s Carebear that had asked you!”

That was quite a powerful argument.

“Ok, go flirt with your pompous prat!”

Merlin offered him a bright smile before rushing to prepare two coffees.

Gwaine was happy for his friend but it also made him realize he should find the courage to do something about Carebear.

***

 **Day 3**  
Gwaine looked at Merlin talking with Arthur. They were both smiling, clearly enjoying their discussion. It was fun how, in a few days, they had went from banter and teasing to small talks and beaming smiles.

Gwaine hoped it would end well. Merlin had been in love with Arthur for months, now. And finally seeing them getting closer was a real relief. But it was also a hard reminder of Gwaine’s own loneliness.

Later that day, when Carebear came, Gwaine didn’t even manage to smile when he brought his order.

Carebear was all he liked in a lover… Physically first. A beautiful mix between masculinity and softness. Carebear was tall and muscular but his smile was soft and his eyes thoughtful. But he also seemed to be an interesting guy. During the last weeks, Gwaine had gathered some information about him and it only made him more attracted by him. Carebear was working with children as Gwaine discovered when he came one day with a small women who ended to be one of his colleague. They talked about kids all the time, of the activities they were going to settle for the next week. Gwaine had also learned that he was living not far away, as he had listened to one of his telephone call to a plumber. But the most interesting thing about Carebear was that he was genuinely gentle. More than once, Gwaine had seen him help other customers, from lost kids to old ladies. He was always the first to hold the door open for them or just listen when they needed to talk. And it was that gentleness that made Gwaine irremediably fall in love.

An unrequited love as Carebear had never made a move towards him. They never talked and Carebear never stayed more than necessary.

That night, when Gwaine went to bed, he felt more lonely and depressed than ever.

 

***

**Day 4**

Merlin entered the storeroom to find his friend lying on the floor.

“Gwaine? What exactly are you doing down there?”

“I’m pondering the meaning of life,” Gwaine answered matter-of-factly.

“Ok… I suppose it has nothing to do with the fact that Carebear talked to you today.”

“Percy! His name is Percy!”

“Wow… We made a spectacular progress here!”

“He… He… He’s perfect Merlin! And I’m just a poor barista with no life outside from my job and my night at the pub…”

“Wow… You are really mad about him!”

“I’m not!” Gwaine tried to sound convincing.

“Gwaine, I've known you for years! And you didn’t even swished you hair or used your blinding smile on him! That’s a sign! You’re in love my friend!”

A deep sigh was Gwaine’s answer to that.

“Ok, I leave you freak out for five more minute and then you better come back to help me for the pre-lunch rush!”

Another sigh and Merlin left.

***

Three hours later and Gwaine was still high. The day before he had been so depressed and now, Carebear had finally talked to him. He has simply asked his name, telling him it was strange not knowing it as they saw each other nearly every day. Gwaine had answered and had found the courage to ask the same to Carebear… Percy.

“Gwaine… Stop thinking about Percy and make me these espressos!” Merlin shouted.

“Sorry,” Gwaine answered for the fifth time in less than an hour.

But this time, Merlin seemed really angry so Gwaine managed to stop thinking about Percy long enough to make the three espressos.

***

**Day 5**

Gwaine was at Merlin’s flat, sitting on Merlin’s bed as he had asked him to drop by after their shift.

He looked as Merlin was digging in his wardrobe.

“What do you think? He’s quite posh… I should perhaps choose something smarter? “

“Merlin, Arthur sees you every day, he knows how you are so no need to dress up to impress him! Choose something you like and that makes you look good… Like that  
long sleeved black t-shirt…”

“This one?”

Gwaine nodded. It was strange how much stressed Merlin was. It was so evident that Arthur liked him and that the evening would end well.

When Merlin emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, he was more attractive than ever. For a moment, Gwaine remembered their first meeting, when he had started working at the café. He had immediately seen the gorgeous boy behind the counter and, of course, had flirted shamelessly. But soon enough, he had discovered that they were meant to be friends and nothing else. And now, he was there, helping Merlin before his first date with the man that would most probably make him happy and never leave him.

“So?”

“Gorgeous! Arthur is going to have a hard time resisting you long enough to eat!”

Merlin blushed.

***

**Day 6**

Of course, the next day, Merlin was late but it was not like Gwaine hadn’t foreseen it so he took care of the first customers alone.

When Merlin finally arrived, he was smiling brightly and his shirt didn’t really cover the love bite on his neck.

“So? I guess it went well, then?”

“He’s perfect, Gwaine! He’s so beautiful! And his hair are so soft! And he’s intelligent, too! And …”

“Ok, ok… I see… So he’s not a pompous prat, then?”

“Of course he is! But he’s a wonderful prat!”

That didn’t really make sense but Gwaine was used to things like that with Merlin.

***

“Merlin…. The clock is working, isn’t it?”

“Mmm… Yes… Why?”

“He… He’s not here.”

“Oh.”

Merlin looked at the clock. Percy should have been there five minutes ago.

“He’s probably late,” he suggested.

“He’s never late!”

“I don’t know… He needed to be at his work earlier? Or he’s just a little sick…”

“Sick? But… What if it’s serious? He can be at the hospital and I don’t know it!”

“Gwaine, you’re panicking! I’m sure it’s nothing and he’ll be back tomorrow…”

“But I don’t work tomorrow…” Gwaine whined.

 

***

**Day 7**

 

 _From Gwaine, 8.30AM_  
I’m dying.

 _From Merlin, 8.31AM_  
I was sleeping!

 _From Gwaine, 8.32AM_  
Now you’re awake! I’m dying!

 _From Merlin, 8.33AM_  
I’m shutting off my phone and you’ll see Percy tomorrow so stop being a drama queen!

 _From Gwaine, 8.34AM_  
I’m not a drama queen!

 _From Merlin, 8.45AM_  
You’re in love, then!

 _From Gwaine, 8.46AM_  
I thought you were shutting off your phone.

 _From Merlin, 8.47AM_  
I’m waiting for a call from Arthur.

 _From Gwaine, 8.48AM_  
Phone sex? Kinky!

 _From Merlin, 8.49AM_  
I’m not your friend anymore!

***

**Day 8**

When Gwaine came back to work on Monday, he started filling the displays cases with the fresh pastries baked by Gwen. She was a friend of Merlin and their official supplier for the pastries and baked goods. Everything she made was delicious and since the start of their cooperation, they gained a lot of customers.

When Gwaine reached for the cookies, he was surprised to notice they were heart-shaped. Then he remembered that Valentine Day was only a week away. It was probably an idea from Merlin. He loved to adapt their products to the season. For Christmas, he had even made a special latte with spice in it and asked Gwen to bake tree-shaped biscuits.

When everything was settled, Merlin arrived, clearly still on cloud nine.

“Oh, Gwen made it!” he squealed when he saw the cookies. “That’s cute, don’t you think?”

“As long as there as mouth-watering as ever, it’s fine by me.”

***

When the door opened to show a tall man with broad shoulder, Gwaine couldn’t hold his relieved sigh.

“I told you he would come back!” Merlin noted.

Gwaine didn’t answered and tried to focus on the order he was currently getting ready.

But he hurried to finish it before going to take Percy’s order.

“Hello! What can I get for you today?”

“Hello… Mmmm… As usual?”

“Ok! I’ll bring you that. "

But when Gwaine went back to the counter, he saw the cookies again. He made the black coffee and took a cookies instead of a muffin.

He was clutching tightly the plate as he went towards Percy.

“Hmmm… I… I thought you could try something else today… It’s… You now, seasonal,” he explained as he put the plate in front of Percy.

“Oh… Why not,” Percy accepted with a gentle smile.

“It’s a friend who does it and they’re really delicious! I bet you’ll like it!”

“I’ll tell you about it!”

***

In fact, when he called Gwaine to ring the bill, Percy told him: “The cookie was really yummy! Perhaps you could recommend me something else to drink with it tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Gwaine answered, trying not to look at Merlin who was sniggering behind him.

“See you tomorrow, then.”

“Have a nice day.”

“You, too.”

It was nothing more than a polite exchange but for Gwaine it felt like a first date.

***

**Day 9**

Gwaine had thought about what to recommend to Percy for far too long since the day before. He had imagined their conversation so many times he didn’t even know  
what he wanted to say. And when Percy entered the coffee shop, all the scenarios he had imagined seemed useless and ridiculous.

“Be natural,” Merlin advised, “stay relaxed.”

“It’s easier said than done!”

Merlin smiled and pushed him from behind the counter.

“Go or he’s gonna start wondering why you’re not taking his order.”

Gwaine gripped his notepad harder and took a deep breath.

“Hi!... Hmmm… I… Hi?”

If it was possible to die from awkwardness, Gwaine would be lying on the floor.

“Hi!” Percy answered with a comforting smile, probably thinking that Gwaine was making a fool of himself.

“So… Er… You want a cookie?”

“Yes and I’ll let you recommend me something to drink with it,” Percy answered, still smiling and his eyes fixed on Gwaine.

“My friend, Merlin, there… He makes wonderful latte. It’s great if you want to dip the cookie in.”

Gwaine was quite proud of having managed to make a whole sentence without hesitating.

“I’m not very fond of latte… Something with more coffee in it?”

“Oh… Then, I can make you my Gwaine’s special chococinno?”

“That’s sound great… Does it include your phone number?”

It took some time for Percy’s words to register in Gwaine’s mind but when it did, Gwaine could only gape and look at Percy. Had he really asked for his number?

But as Gwaine didn’t answered, Percy looked unsure.

“But… if… If it doesn’t, it’s not a problem, really… I don’t want to …”

“No! No, it’s alright!” Gwaine interrupted realizing that Percy was thinking his demand wasn’t welcome. “It’s not compulsory, but for you, I’ll be happy to include it!” he  
added with his brightest smile.

And with that, he went back to the counter trying really hard not to bounce happily.

***

Later, when Percy called and asked Gwaine for a date, he thanked Merlin and his strange idea of Valentine Day themed cookies.

***

**Day 10**

“So? How did it went? He called you, didn’t he?”

“Merlin, aren't you supposed to serve some customer rather than hassle your friend?”

“I can do both!”

“So that’s why the milk is boiling over?”

“What?” Merlin turned and saw the disaster. “Shit!”

Relieved for the momentary peace, Gwaine was able to go back to his memories of the night before. They had gone to the cinema and then to Percy’s favorite Italian restaurant. It was far more classical than Gwaine's last dates but it had been perfect. They had talked a lot and found things they both liked. All of Gwaine’s impressions of Percy had proven to be true. He was in fact working as a teacher in a primary school. He was gentle, cultivated, cared for the other. So Gwaine told him about the nickname Merlin and he had found for him and he laughed. His laugh was so pleasant to hear, Gwaine decided to make him laugh as much as he could.

When the dinner ended, none of them wanted to split so they walked in the neighborhood, talking even more. When they reached Gwaine’s flat, he asked Percy to come in. Percy declined but, as Gwaine was starting to imagine his companion hadn’t liked the evening as much as him, he had felt Percy’s lips on his. The kiss had remained soft, a promise for more and Percy told him he didn’t want to go too fast. And it was okay with Gwaine, too.

“Gwaine! If I can’t hassle you because I need to work, you better work, too!”

“Okay, okay!”

***

When Gwaine ended his shift, he grabbed his phone and sent a message to Percy, just to know how his morning had went. But as he was typing and walking to the tube station, he heard his name be called.

“Gwaine!!”

“Percy?”

“I… I know I told you I didn’t want to rush things but… I don’t have to be back to school before 2.00 so… I thought we could go for lunch together?”

“Of course!”

“Great!”

As they walked, hand in hand, to the little Indian restaurant Gwaine loved so much, they saw Merlin and Arthur in front of the coffee shop, kissing.

“They’re cute,” Percy noted.

“Yeah… They’re perfect for each other… And… You know, Arthur was one of our customer, too.”

“Oh? Really? Let’s hope we will follow the same path, then."

Gwaine smiled and stopped. He faced Percy and realized he needed to be on tiptoe to kiss him.

“We can start by a kiss?”

Percy obliged and took Gwaine in his arms.

“Yeah, we mustn’t let them take too big alead.”

It was the first time in his life that Gwaine kissed someone while laughing. It was great.


End file.
